


Ярко-красная

by Psalm_22_4



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fun, M/M, Romance, Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 12:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psalm_22_4/pseuds/Psalm_22_4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Она просто увидела ее."</p><p>Бета: Девушка_с_веслом</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ярко-красная

Первый раз, когда ярко-красная худи Стилински встретилась с кожаной курткой Дерека, был не из приятных. Ей, кажется, вытерли стену в каком-то ну очень грязном помещении, и растянули в плечах, потому что некто по имени Хейл поднял Стайлза именно за ее ворот, чуть не разодрав капюшон. Ей было больно, грустно и нитки трещали в расползающихся швах по бокам. Она ведь любимая толстовка Стилински, зачем же с ней так?  
Когда Стайлза опустили на землю, худи облегченно выдохнула и потянулась всей своей растянутой тканью. В тот-то момент ярко-красная вещь увидела Ее.   
Темно-коричневой кожи, явно очень дорогая и скрупулезно сшитая, не где-то на китайском заводе по пошиву одежды для среднего класса, а в дорогом ателье... На своем хозяине она сидела идеально, точно совпадая с ним по размеру и подчеркивая его фигуру. Не то что сама худи, мешком болтающаяся на своем подростке как на пугале. Даже пятна крови, видневшиеся на этом произведении искусства были словно украшением, а не чем-то уродующим.  
\- Привет, - сдавленно прошептала худи.  
Куртка, конечно, не ответила, лишь раздраженно звякнула молнией. Кажется, худи забыла как дышать. Да она даже забыла, что дышать-то ей не обязательно (как же иначе она пережила бы столько пыток в стиральной машине?). Она просто смотрела, понимая, что попала.  
Вторая их встреча оказалась более приятной, правда, случилась она лишь спустя пару месяцев, и худи уже начало казаться, что ей привиделась та божественная вещь. Та пугающе прекрасная куртка Дерека.  
А все потому, что Стайлз просто перестал носить толстовку, забросив ее в шкаф. Из-за того, что девочка по имени Лидия сказала, что «эта ярко-красная тряпка выглядит ну просто отвратительно». Через месяц, видимо, случилось что-то такое, что мнение об этой рыжей у Стилински сильно изменилось и он, зашив и постирав толстовку, принялся носить ее с прежним энтузиазмом. Даже слишком часто, как ей казалось, но она не жаловалась.  
Это был не самый удачный день: снова порванный рукав (благо, по шву), несколько пятен крови (в кои-то веки бедняжка порадовалась, что она красная), и она снова оказалась покрыта пылью и грязью.  
Толстовка была брошена на диван. Но диван тот был не дома, и худи даже не сразу осознала, что лежит она не просто на предмете мебели.  
Зазевавшись, Стайлз кинул ее прямо на ту самую куртку. На ту самую изумительную кожаную куртку, виденную ей раз в жизни. Худи не знала, что говорить, молния ее нервно звенела, а в карманах будто бы что-то начало шевелиться.  
\- Слезь с меня, - тихо просипела под ней куртка.   
Вокруг суматошно бегала стая. Стилински что-то доказывал, чуть ли не рыча на альфу, тот в свою очередь отвечал ему полыхающим взглядом алых глаз. Все было как всегда, но ярко-красная, как глаза главного оборотня, худи понимала, что что-то неумолимо изменилось. В самих взглядах хозяев ее и куртки.  
\- Если бы я и могла, и то не слезла бы, - вздохнув сказала толстовка.  
Куртка рыпнулась пару раз, но так и не смогла пошевелиться, лишь плотнее прижалась к худи, от чего все ниточки в ней словно натянулись. Обреченно расправив рукава, она сказала: "Я не могу сдвинуться с места".   
\- Это, блин, очевидно. Ты же одежда, а не животное. Лежи, расслабься. Получай удовольствие от момента, а то, может, тебя чуть позже снова еще пару раз искупают в какой-нибудь неприятной жиже. Кровь, чьи-нибудь кишки, грязь, пот ... - худи словно пропиталась сарказмом своего владельца и не могла остановиться.  
Молчать в таком положении казалось ей очень неудобным. Она слегка нервничала и думала о том, какая же она уже грязная и старая.  
\- Ну, раньше я была животным, - фыркнула куртка, и это очень напоминало смешок.   
Обстановка разрядилась от этой фразы, как ни странно. Позже, ярко-красная так и не могла себе этого объяснить, копаясь в памяти. Они еще долго разговаривали о вредных привычках своих хозяев. О том, что Стайлз не вешает худи на вешалку, а чаще просто запихивает в шкаф бесформенной кучей, или кидает в корзину для грязного белья. О том, что Дерек пару раз царапал свою куртку (это было довольно больно), когда не мог контролировать свои когти. И прочие мелочи, словно о забавных домашних питомцах, обсуждали две вещи, пока нервные руки Стайлза не схватили худи. Они уходили домой.  
Напоследок, уже в самых дверях, толстовка увидела, как Дерек Хейл держит в руках свою куртку и как-то слишком аккуратно обнюхивает ее. Это было почти мило, а в сознании ярко-красной четко щелкнула идея. Ведь у умных хозяев были только умные вещи.  
Устроив саботаж у себя дома, то есть в шкафу, худи, влюбленная в свою новую идею-фикс подговаривала остальные вещи помочь ей. На третий день ораторских излияний вещи сдались, лишь бы она замолчала.  
С тех самых пор Стайлз стал замечать странную тенденцию своих вещей после тренировки по лакроссу оказываться рядом с вещами Дэнни. Над этим очень сильно издевался Джексон, который говорил, что Стилински рехнулся и начал так по-гиковски подкатывать к его другу. Но после недолгих экспериментов, наблюдений за Стайлзом, все поняли, что делает это вовсе не он.  
Команда, пожав плечами, единодушно решила, что это дурацкие шутки тренера, который, видимо, нашел еще более идиотский способ для поднятия боевого духа где-нибудь на сайте для стареющих домохозяек. Или чем он там увлекался, ребята вообще предпочитали не знать.   
Через три недели долгих поползновений худи Стайлза незаметно вывалилась из шкафчика, аккуратно подтянувшись, сложилась прямо на забытую на скамье рубашку Дэнни от Армани. Когда-нибудь толстовка скажет кожаной куртке, что если вещи постоянно лежат рядом с рябиновой стружкой, аконитом и какими-то древними амулетами, данными Дилтоном Стилински-младшему, вещи могут передвигаться. Правда, пока их никто не видит.  
А может, она и не скажет.  
Результат не заставил себя долго ждать. Всего-то три с лишним недели. После тренировки около школы Стайлза ждала блестящая черная Камаро. А худи - куртка.  
\- Привет, - еле выдохнула ярко-красная.  
\- Привет, - улыбнулась во всю ширь своей молнии куртка.  
Дерек схватил за руку Стилински и припечатал к боку машины.   
\- Какого черта от тебя пахнет Дэнни? Постоянно... Вся твоя одежда провоняла им насквозь, - Хейл явно был не в духе и рычал больше обычного, принюхиваясь, как огромный волк к своей добыче.   
\- Эй, чувак, полегче. Ты вконец разорвешь мою красную малышку, а она дорога мне как память, знаешь? И, о мой бог, Дерек, спрячь клыки, тут полшколы вывалило на улицу.  
\- Так. Что. У. Тебя. С. Дэнни, - чуть ли не по слогам прошипел Хейл.  
\- Блин, злобный волчара, ты все равно мне не поверишь, если я скажу.  
Стайлз испуганно трясся, но все равно лез на рожон. Худи чувствовала, как по его спине катятся капли пота, пропитывая ее ткань, которая уже и без того трещала. Одно радовало, куртка была рядом и сочувственно шептала: "Потерпи, он сейчас должен успокоиться".  
Но Дерек явно успокаиваться не собирался, а буравил взглядом загнанного в угол Стайлза. Тот нервно облизывал губы, оглядывался по сторонам. Но как назло никто не обращал на них внимания. "Ну конечно же, - подумал подросток, меня каждый день зажимает между собой и крутой тачкой здоровенный, накаченный мужик с щетиной. Правда, что тут смотреть. Серость..."  
\- Каким-то магическим чудом мои вещи всегда оказываются у Дэнни, - Хейл тут же зарычал, а Стилински только вскинул руку в примирительном жесте и начал тараторить дальше. - Мы не знаем, кто это делает и зачем. Просто словно подкидывает, что ли. Ты не представляешь, сколько мы уже насмешек пережили с Дэнни по этому поводу. Мы даже вещи с собой на тренировку забирали... Ауч!  
Хейл так приложил болтливого подростка о бок своей машины, что та возмущенно ухнула. Но никто, конечно, ничего не заметил.  
\- Не...правдоподобно, Стайлз. Говори правду.  
\- Да я сказал правду, чего ты бесишься? Ты же можешь отличить ложь, так какого... - паренек внимательно осмотрел Дерека и вдруг что-то сообразил. - Ты что, ревнуешь? Большой серый волк ревнует? К Дэнни? Чувак, ты что, серьезно? Да ладно, этого просто не может быть. Это какие-то альфины штучки-дрючки с пометкой территории? Ты же не будешь на меня ссать, как плохой уличный пес?  
Стайлза еще раз приложили об машину и насильно запихнули внутрь. Визг колес, и они уже неслись по дороге в сторону дома Хейлов.  
***   
Толстовка лежала под кроватью, горько вздыхая о том, что план ее провалился. Ну точнее, план-то состоялся как нужно, но она теперь под кроватью, а куртка неизвестно где, там наверху.  
\- Дерек, черт подери, прекрати. А нет, нет ... Продолжай... - сверху слышались какие-то звуки, о происхождении которых худи предпочла бы не знать. - Сними ты уже ее...  
Послышалось падение чего-то мягкого и не очень тяжелого. Потом тихий шелест и будто звук пинка. И бинго! Красивая кожаная куртка залетела под кровать и распласталась прямо на красной толстовке. Та удовлетворенно вздохнула и сказала, улыбнувшись: "Привет". Послышался смешок куртки, скрип матраца и довольный стон Стайлза. "Привет", ответила кожаная, и положила свой рукав на капюшон худи.  
Куртка могла шевелиться... Красная пару секунд размышляла, стоит ли ей обидеться или нет. Но потом пришла к выводу, что все именно так, как должно быть.   
Вещи начали смеяться, болтая до самого утра и наслаждаясь жизнью под скрип кровати и ругань Стайлза, пока их оттуда не вытащили. Но это была уже совсем другая история.


End file.
